


Everything’s Going to be Fine

by Nutriyum_Addict



Series: Too long for a drabble, to short for a real fic. [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Leslie share a few moments in the parking lot at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything’s Going to be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Post-season 6.

Ben pulls the car into an open parking spot at Pawnee’s Saint Joseph Hospital and turns off the engine. Leslie’s been so very quiet on the drive over (nothing unsettles him like a _quiet_ Leslie) and he can’t even imagine what she must be feeling.

He doesn’t even know how to process all the things that he’s feeling.

"Everything’s going to be fine," he says, giving her a nervous smile.

He undoes his seat belt, (then hers), and makes a move to open his door when she stops him, grabbing onto his arm in a quick, desperate motion.

"I know. I just…wait. Just, wait. Hold on."

"Okay," he takes his hand off the handle and turns to look at her.

"This is…I mean, this is the last time we’re really going to be alone," she says.

"Yeah."

Leslie nods, takes a deep breath, exhales slowly.

"Have you changed your mind on me?" He jokes.

She rolls her eyes, slaps him lightly across his arm. “Ben. I’m serious.”

"I know you are."

"I...want to sit here for a minute. With you. I need to remember this. Before we go in. When it’s just us. Here, right now. Because this is…I mean…" she ends her words with a small gasp, like she’s going to start crying.

"Hey. It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay," He takes her hand, starts to slowly rub his thumb against her skin, and hopes _he_ doesn’t start crying before they even get inside.

"Are you scared?"

Leslie nods and he mimics her head’s movements, while giving her a smile.

"I’m scared too, but this is going to be okay," he says, as he brings her hand up to his lips, and kisses her knuckles. "It’s a little overwhelming and a little terrifying, but I can’t wait to meet our kids. We just need to get through this part first."

She smiles. “I know. Plus, honestly, I’m ready to not be pregnant anymore.”

He laughs. “I love you.”

"I love you too," Leslie responds.

"We should probably get out of the car soon. We’re supposed to be at the admissions desk in less than 10 minutes," he reminds her.

She grabs onto him even harder. “Ben! Wait! Don’t rush me! It’s not like they can do this without me being there.”

"Okay. I’m not rushing you," he answers calmly because, yeah, she does have a point there.

They sit and quietly hold hands for a few minutes.

Ben knows that later, they’ll be surrounded by family and friends—not just the ones in Pawnee, but Ann, Chris, (and Oliver) drove in yesterday, his mom is currently on a plane from Minneapolis, and he thinks his dad and Ulani are even coming next month—but right now, he’s really grateful that it’s just the two of them (well, technically all five of them). Sitting in his car, holding hands before they jump off this insanely-scary, wonderful cliff together.

"You’re going to be there the whole time, right?"

It’s a detail that she’s been reaffirming since her delivery date was scheduled a couple of weeks ago, only this time it comes out a little more panicked than usual, as she grips his hand even tighter.

"Yes," he promises again.

"Even if they do weird, embarrassing pre-surgery things…" She trails off with a small shudder.

"You are not getting rid of me no matter how gross or uncomfortable this is for either of us, Leslie. So don’t even try."

She giggles nervously. “I love you.”

He smiles back. “I love you too. So much. But we really need to get out of the car soon, honey.”

"I know. Kiss me first?"

He does.

She takes another deep breath, puts her right hand on the door handle, while she reluctantly lets go of his hand with her left. “Okay. Let’s go _super-do_ this cesarean thing.”

"Let’s go super-do this cesarean thing," he agrees.

Leslie opens her door, tries to turn her body, and then frowns. “Um, you’re going to have to actually come around and help me out of the car.”

"I know," he answers and kisses her again, before opening his own car door and stepping outside.


End file.
